


Very Nice

by naegahosh (Himelda_Window)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Camp Nanowrimo, Camp Nanowrimo April 2019, Details in each chapter, M/M, On hold until July!, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: Another series of fics for Camp Nanowrimo! Still Seventeen.  Will be updated as they're finished!!—Will return... eventually!





	1. You Can Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Platonic OT13  
> Tags: Anxiety, High School AU

Lee Chan can’t be happier with how his life has turned out. He skipped a grade when he was younger, so starting high school a year early was terrifying. Now, a few months in, he’s found friends who like him and care about him. They help him with his homework, dancing, and singing. He still has his days, though. Days where he wants to shut everyone and everything out. 

“Channie, are you ready to work?” Soonyoung calls from their makeshift dance studio at Seungcheol’s house. Today is one of those days.

“Coming, Soon-hyung!” he answers, forcing a bright, happy tone to match the fake smile on his face. Chan knows if Soonyoung finds out he isn’t telling him he feels bad, he’ll be upset. He doesn’t want to bother his hyung, though. So what if he can’t sleep and has been so anxious lately that he isn’t eating? Soonyoung doesn’t need to know. So Chan does his best to dance correctly, but about an hour in he starts to feel dizzy. When Minghao shows up he takes the opportunity to sit down and the Chinese man is, as always, too observant.

“Chan, are you alright? You look a little unsteady.” He nods in response, hoping it’ll end the conversation, but now Soonyoung has noticed.

“Come here, Chan.” His tone leaves no room for argument. When Chan does stand on his tired legs, he doesn’t even take a step before Soonyoung is telling him to find Mingyu and get some lunch.

As they’re making food, some of the others find their way into the kitchen from the other parts of Seungcheol’s house by their noses. Mingyu’s cooking is something else. Chan sits himself down at the table, leaning on it slightly. Jun gracefully sinks into the chair beside him.

“How was dancing with Soonyoung?” He doesn’t mean anything by it, Chan knows, but he’s instantly on edge.

“Practice was fine,” he mumbles. Jun looks kind of confused, but he knows when to stop and doesn’t push it. He spots Seokmin on the couch and calls him over to excitedly chatter about something Chan isn’t paying attention to.

“Hey Channie,” Wonwoo says as he sits down on his other side. Chan jumps, but only a bit. If Wonwoo notices, he doesn’t mention it. “I was thinking after lunch I could grab Hansol from wherever he’s hiding and Jisoo-hyung and we could practice your English. How does that sound?”

If he’s being honest, Chan thinks it sounds incredibly draining and like something he wants to put off to be done on a day he doesn’t feel quite so awful, but he can’t tell the hyungs that. He doesn’t want them to worry about him. So, mouth full of food, he just nods and gives Wonwoo a thumbs up.

When he’s sitting and struggling to understand even the Korean they’re speaking, he regrets his decision. He regrets not telling the others how he feels. Now all he’s doing is burning himself out even more, exhausting his mind as it tries to focus on what he’s learning and act normal at the same time. When he misses a simple sentence and makes another beginner mistake he shouldn’t have, it’s Hansol who suggests they try again later. It’s all Chan can do to not let his relief shine through on his face as the others hug him and ruffle his hair before leaving him alone in his spare room. He lies down on his bed and lets his mind go completely, not thinking about anything as he goes numb and disconnects from reality for a little while.

He comes back about an hour later because someone is calling his name and he doesn’t know why. After a knock, his door opens to reveal Seungkwan and Seokmin with hopeful smiles on their faces. Chan holds back a sigh because he knows exactly what they want. The longer they stand there, though, the more obvious it seems to be that Chan doesn’t want to go with them.

“Ah, Channie, we were wondering if you wanted to go and do karaoke with us, but you seem pretty tired.” It’s Seokmin who finally breaks the silence. “Soon-hyung must have really worked you hard, huh?”

Seokmin, Chan loves you. “Yeah,” he thanks every deity he can think of that Seokmin gave him an excuse, “he really did. Then I was studying with the hyungs and just,” he fakes a yawn. “You know how it can be. Go without me, okay? I’ll join you next time, promise.”

They smile and nod before leaving Chan alone, closing the door behind them. He zones back out and doesn’t come back to reality until dinner. 

As he’s walking down the stairs, Chan can hear some of the others speaking in hushed tones. He knows he shouldn’t, but he pauses to listen. 

“Shua told me he had unusual problems with English today.” Jeonghan.

“Seungkwan said he turned down karaoke.” Jihoon?

“Cheol-hyung, he’s been off all morning. He was off beat, awkward, and missing steps this morning.” Soonyoung. They’re worried about him. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I’ll talk to Chan after dinner. Thank you for bringing this to me though. I’ll figure out what’s wrong.” Seungcheol’s worried too, Chan can hear it in his voice. Now when they talk Chan will have to tell him what’s wrong. Nobody can handle worried Seungcheol. They all hate it.

As dinner moves along, Chan realizes that worried Seungcheol is going to be the least of his problems. The others, who all choose to stay at Seungcheol’s for dinner like they usually do, are talking about this and that and chatting amongst each other as they eat. Usually Chan joins in on the conversation and he can tell that the others are worried by his silence. Seungkwan gives him a strange look as he pushes the food around without eating any of it. He’s the first to leave the table, and when the hyungs ask him if he’s okay, he lies to them. He’s lying about how he feels and he knows they know, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want them worrying about him.

“Chan, can we talk?” It’s only been a few minutes since he heard Hansol and Mingyu head out to grab snacks for their movie night. Seungcheol didn’t wait for very long.

“Yeah, sure hyung. What’s up?” The look on the older man’s face as he opens the door and enters Chan’s room is almost enough for Chan to break and tell him his problems. Almost.

“Channie, I know you’re not feeling okay. The others told me what happened today.” That’s straight to the point. “Just please talk to me, okay? I’m the hyung, I’m supposed to take care of you guys, but I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Chan likes to think he’s strong, but deep down he knows he’s not. So when he breaks down in his hyung’s arms, he’s ashamed, but he also knows that it was probably going to happen eventually. He’s accepted it.

Seungcheol seems a little shocked, but he takes it in stride and comforts Chan until he can breathe enough to properly calm down and tell him what’s going on.

“Hyung,” he whines, “I can’t sleep. I can’t eat because I’m so anxious and I can’t even do anything about it because it’s all irrational and I know it doesn’t matter if I’m perfect at English for my exams but I just can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop worrying about how I’m doing with singing lessons or dancing with Soonyoung-hyung. Mingyu-hyung probably doesn’t want me in his kitchen because I’m in the way, and I just feel like every second not working is a second wasted. Hyung,” he pauses to breathe much needed air. “How do I make it stop?”

Seungcheol is silent for a few long moments and Chan can’t help but worry that he’s upset him. He’s about to remove himself from their tight embrace and apologize when the other man hugs him tighter and speaks.

“You can’t stop the thoughts easily, Channie, but we can help you feel better about everything. You know Hansol will happily help you with your English, and Seokmin and Seungkwan love singing with you. And Mingyu?” Chan nods, waiting for Seungcheol to continue. “He loves having you in his kitchen. He loves helping you cook.” Chan buries his head into Seungcheol’s shoulder, overwhelmed by the emotions. “We love you, Channie. Now,” he pulls out of the hug to look Chan in the eye. “Let’s get some food into you, yeah? We left some for you and it just needs to be reheated. Then we can watch a movie and start tomorrow with some studying tips. How does that sound?”

Chan wasn’t sure if he’d have the energy for it tomorrow, but he knows that if he wakes up tomorrow and isn’t ready for the day, he only has to say the word. They’ll be here to help him.

He can let them worry. They’ll help.


	2. Why Are You Keeping A Front?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Soonhao  
> Tags: High School AU (surprise), Nobody else is here except for Jun
> 
> No warnings or anything! There's no language, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to take a second to thank sodakissed as usual for being so amazing!! Thanks for cheering me on! Can you catch the reference to your fic?
> 
> This one has been giving me troubles but I wrote almost 1.8k today and am posting it immediately after finishing, so if it's messy I'm sorry~ Almost halfway to my word goal with only two fics done, wow.

“You know, Minghao, I really don’t understand why you keep pretending you don’t like me.”

Minghao sighs. He really doesn’t need his not so secret admirer stalking him all day. Not again. Not today, when his English teacher told him he needs to apply himself in her class if he wants to succeed.

“Gee, Soonyoung. Has it ever occurred to you that not everyone wants to --” Minghao cut himself off when he notices their math teacher across the hall, an eyebrow raised. The teachers here all hate him already, he doesn’t need to add inappropriate language to their list of reasons.

“Wants to what, Minghao? Tell me,” Soonyoung pauses for dramatic effect and looks Minghao in the eye. “What is it that you don’t want to do?” Well, he would love to punch that look off his face, but that doesn’t answer Soonyoung’s question.

“Not everyone wants to polish your shoes and praise you endlessly while you return with the bare minimum in terms of affection. Not everyone swoons when they see you.”

The look of satisfaction and amusement doesn’t leave Soonyoung’s face. It’s kind of pissing him off. “And you, Minghao? How do you feel about me?”

Minghao gives him his best glare. “I couldn’t possibly find you less attractive.”

Soonyoung laughs at that as he turns to walk away. “You’ll change your mind, babe. They always do.”

“No I won’t!” Minghao shout after him, not caring about teachers for a minute. “And stop calling me that!”

He isn’t going to change his mind about how he feels about Soonyoung. Minghao is nothing if not determined. Every time Soonyoung looks his way, Minghao make a point of looking away. Every time he tries to put Minghao in a situation that would require them to be close to each other, Minghao does whatever he can to avoid it.

Naturally, by the end of the week, Minghao has a whiny Soonyoung on his hands. He’s only barely stopped at his locker when the older man slides up to him, pouting. On second thought, calling SOonyoung a man might be a little generous.

“Come on, Minghao. Just because you’re determined to not be attracted to me doesn’t mean you have to act as if I have the plague or something.”

Minghao sighs. “Yes, Soonyoung, I do. If I don’t avoid you as much as possible --”

“You’ll fall hopelessly in love with me?” The only thing stopping Minghao from physically hitting him is the watching eyes across the hall.

“I’ll go insane --”

“With desire?” The awful wink sent in his direction almost makes him lose his composure. Almost.

“With how much you annoy me with your endless and pointless advances.” Soonyoung’s face falls and Minghao almost feels bad for him before he remembers why they’re having this conversation in the first place. “I’ll stop avoiding you if you stop trying to ask me out every time we see each other.” Soonyoung stays quiet. He answers with a nod before walking away, not saying another word. Okay, now Minghao does feel bad.

“Why don’t you give him a chance?” Jun asks him when Minghao comes to him with his problem. “I mean, it’s not like he’s a bad person, Hao. Sure Soon can be annoying, but his heart is always in the right place, even if he’s too loud about it.”

Minghao shakes his head. “I don’t care how nice he is, Jun. How many people - men and women - has he been with this year? The school year is like nine months, but I swear he’s been through most of the student body in that time.” Jun doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. The intensity of the disappointment in his gaze is enough to make Minghao feel the need to explain. “Jun, I couldn’t care less how many people Kwon Soonyoung dates, much less how they identify.” Jun hums in response, clearly not satisfied with his answer. “I just think that if he’s gone out with that many people in this short of a time, then it’s highly unlikely that if we do get together it will mean anything in a few months’ time. I’m not entering a relationship with someone I don’t like romantically when it isn’t going to last.” He takes a deep breath, releasing it as a heavy sigh. “I’m not a masochist, Junhui.”

Jun opens his mouth like he has more to say, but he quickly closes it again. “Okay,” he finally says, still looking unhappy and unconvinced. “I just wanted to make a case for him.”

A week later, when Minghao turns Soonyoung down again, the sad look on his face is all he can think about.

It’s not for another week that Minghao starts to entertain the idea that maybe, for Soonyoung, this time is different. Maybe Minghao is different.

A month later, he still hasn’t given up.

“So,” that’s Soonyoung’s hello for the morning. A month ago Minghao would have sighed, but somewhere along the line Soonyoung stopped being a bother. Minghao thinks he just finally got used to it. Jun thinks he’s developing feelings. “Prom is coming up.”

Oh, right. Prom is a thing. The big, end of year dance that the entire social structure of high school is balanced around. Minghao knows he’s expected to go, especially since he’s not a total nobody, but he’s not sure he can put up with it. He’s not really a fan of playing around with his peers.

“Minghao?” Right, Soonyoung.

“I’m not going with you.”

A sigh. “A clean rejection. Thanks, Hao.”

Of course, when Minghao calls Jun to talk about the new development, his best friend is far less surprised.

“Hao, I can’t keep doing this with you. Soonyoung feels differently about you than he has for anyone else.” Minghao opens his mouth to speak, but Junhui puts a hand up to stop him. “I know you’re considering it too, Minghao. If you weren’t at least thinking about it, you wouldn’t have come to me about this. So why do you keep rejecting him? It’s pointless now, don’t you think?”

Minghao is frozen in place. Maybe Jun is right. Maybe Soonyoung feels differently like Minghao has been wondering. He can’t deny that he’s curious. And if Soonyoung does legitimately like Minghao, what will that mean? Minghao should give him a chance if that happens, right? Like Jun said, he’s not a bad person. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just let himself fall for the older dancer.

Who is he kidding? Let himself fall for him, as if he’s been holding back this entire time. As if he’s had any kind of attraction to Soonyoung at all. He’ll talk to Soonyoung tomorrow, and maybe convince himself that going out with him won’t be a total disaster.

When the next day comes around, Minghao lets himself take in the shock on Soonyoung’s face when he is the one to approach. He stands there for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. He’s never been the one to approach Soonyoung before, and with all of the thinking he did the day before, his mind is a mess. 

“Hey, Minghao? Earth to Minghao? Is there something I can do for you?” Soonyoung’s words snap him back to attention. Right. He’s here for a reason.

“I was just wondering if you were going to go to prom.” Soonyoung starts to smile. No, That’s not what he means, sorry. “I’m not asking you, that’s not what this is.” His face falls and Minghao does feel bad for a minute. He does. “I’m sorry for getting your hopes up for a minute. I just wanted to know if you were going to go at all.”

Soonyoung just shakes his head. “No, I’m not going to go unless you come with me. It won’t be the same going alone.”

“Soonyoung, that’s ridiculous. You shouldn’t let me stop you from going to something as big as prom.”

The laugh Soonyoung gives is more than a little sad. “It won’t be any fun without you, Hao. There’s no way I’d enjoy myself half as much if I went alone.”

“So go with one of the others. Soonyoung, you can’t just not go because I’m not going with you. Come on, it’s prom. I’m sure there are people lined up around the block who would go with you.”

“None of them are you, Xu Minghao. I’m not going to prom alone, and I don’t see the point in going with someone I don’t have feelings for.” Soonyoung gives him a small smile. “Now I gotta go, class is starting soon. See you later, Minghao.”

Shit, Soonyoung’s right. He’s gonna be late for math.

That night, Minghao invites himself into Junhui’s space again. His friend groans but lets him in. It’s clear that they’re going to talk about Soonyoung and Minghao knows Jun is just about done with him, but that’s what friends are for. Listening to you while you half-rant about this guy who just won’t give up.

“It doesn’t make any sense, Jun! He said he wouldn’t go to prom unless I went with him. That’s crazy, right? Why would he pass up the opportunity to go? I thought Soonyoung loved being the centre of attention.”

Jun gives him a look. “Maybe so, but maybe he wants to go with a date he actually likes. Isn’t that what he told you?” Minghao nods. “Then go with him.”

“No, I’m not going to prom with someone I don’t like.” Jun reaches forward and flicks him on the nose. Actually physically touches him. 

“Xu Minghao,” Jun crosses his arms. “I’m going to ask you questions and you’re going to answer them. Understood?” He nods. “Good. Do you think Soonyoung has positive qualities?” Minghao opens his mouth to protest, but Jun interrupts him. “No talking. It’s a yes or no question. You can nod. Now,” he glares and Minghao’s a little scared. “Do you think he has positive qualities?” A nod. Soonyoung isn’t terrible. He’s nice at least, and can be funny. He’s insanely talented as a dancer, it’s just that Minghao’s never felt anything for him. “Do you think he has legitimate feelings for you?” Minghao doesn’t answer right away. Does Soonyoung have legitimate feelings for him? He did tell Minghao that he wasn’t going to prom with someone he didn’t have feelings for. After some thinking, Minghao gives Jun another nod. “Thank you! Finally! Okay.” Jun attempts to compose himself. “Do you find him completely unattractive?” Immediately Minghao shakes his head. There are worse people than Kwon Soonyoung. “Can you give me a reason to not go with him to prom?”

“Yes!” Minghao can’t be silent anymore. “I don’t feel that way about him!”

“Okay, let’s take a step back. You said you don’t find him completely unattractive. Talk to me about Kwon Soonyoung.”

Minghao has to think for a minute before he can begin speaking, but once he starts, he find he can’t stop. “He’s genuinely nice, Jun, like, ‘pay for your lunch when you forget it’ nice. He wants to be a choreographer or a dance instructor and you can see the passion in his eyes and in his moves when he dances. And his moves! They’re of such an unbelievable skill level. He doesn’t let it get to him, though. He’s really calm and laid back and I’m super glad we’re partners in science because he makes me a million times less nervous about whatever we’re doing. He’s funny and smart, making chemistry jokes that used to drive me insane but somehow I don’t hate them anymore. He’s not oblivious either, and he can be deep and philosophical, he just prefers not to.” Minghao stops to breathe for a second, not thinking about what he’s saying anymore, just talking about Soonyoung and saying what he’s been thinking. No filter at all. He supposes that’s why things he knows Jun will pounce on slip out. “And I mean, it’s not like he isn’t physically attractive. Soonyoung’s beautiful and I think he kind of knows it. When he’s dancing it honestly makes me speechless how good he looks. It’s effortless, Jun. He’s strong too, and when he dances does it ever show. I mean, you’ve seen him dance, right?” As he pauses and waits for Jun’s answer, he realizes he stopped paying attention to what he was saying and he notices the smile on Jun’s face. It’s not the kind he wanted to see. “What? What did I say?”

“Oh nothing,” Jun waves a hand at him. “You just pretty much confessed your love for Soonyoung, though. I have seen him dance, by the way, but apparently I don’t find him half as hot as you do.”

Minghao turns bright red. “I never said he was hot.” He doesn’t think he did. Oh no. Did he?

“No, but you said he was beautiful, so. Face it, Minghao. You have feelings for Soonyoung, and now you have no choice but to go to prom with him.”

Yeah, he really doesn’t, does he.

He waits a few days, though, because he’s terrified of how it will go. Jun tells him he’s ridiculous if he thinks Soonyoung will turn him down, but well. Minghao never claims to be intelligent.

“Hey, Soonyoung.” He approaches him again, and he really doesn’t know what to do. But he certainly doesn’t expect Soonyoung to look at him with tears in his eyes. Why is he sad? Don’t be sad, please.

“Hao, if this is about prom, please just stop. I’ve talked to Junhui, you know. He told me why you kept saying no at first.” Oh yeah, that. Soonyoung takes a deep breath. “I want you to know that I only dated everyone else to get over you. They didn’t last long because everyone could see how in love with you I was and they didn’t want to compete. You’ve been haunting me all year, Xu Minghao. But this needs to stop. So like I said, if this is about prom, just please don’t. I’ll leave you alone from now on, but I can’t keep doing this to myself. I can’t spend time with you only to be rejected because I love you and it hurts. It hurts, so much Hao.”

Well, that was unexpected. How is he going to fix this?

“Kwon Soonyoung, I know I’ve rejected you a lot.” Maybe that’s not the best route, but it’s what comes to mind.

“Way to kick a man while he’s down, Hao. I think I’ll be leaving now.” Yeah, that was really bad.

“Wait!” Soonyoung turns to look at him. “Hear me out?” Minghao doesn’t breathe for a few seconds, waiting for Soonyoung to tell him exactly where he can go. But he turns around and walks back toward him, waiting. This is it, then.

“Jun wasn’t wrong, that was why I kept rejecting you. But Soonyoung, it’s not like that anymore. First of all, we’re friends now, yeah?” He nods. Good. “So I know more about you. Jun won’t stop telling me how you feel either, so just listen. There are so many things to admire about you. You’re strong, you’re smart, and funny. You’re passionate but relaxed, you’re fun to be around and incredibly talented. You’re kind, and you’re not bad looking either.” He chuckles before looking Soonyoung in the eye. “But Soonyoung, I don’t like you because you’re all of these things. I like that you are these things. I like that these are the things that make up who you are, not because of what they are, but because of the final picture.” He looks confused. Try again, Minghao, don’t give up.

“What are you saying, Hao?”

“I don’t like you because you’re talented. I like someone who happens to be talented. Talent isn’t the only thing that makes up who you are. Does that make more sense, Soon? I like all the parts that make you who you are, not because of them, but because of how they make you, well, you.”

Soonyoung shakes his head. “Okay, so you don’t hate my guts. That’s great Hao, but what exactly is the point of all of this?”

Minghao sighs, grabbing Soonyoung’s hands in his own. “The point is this. Kwon Soonyoung, prom is a pretty big deal. You should go.”

“I’m not going without you.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to go with me. To prom.”

Soonyoung’s mouth drops open and Minghao thinks he might finally get it. “Is this a confession? Xu Minghao, are you finally telling me yes? That you like me and want to go out with me? Tell me that’s what this is.”

“Kwon Soonyoung, yes. That’s exactly what this is.”

When prom night comes, Soonyoung asks him how he looks. And Minghao answers him honestly.

“Soonyoung, there’s not a part of you that I’m not attracted to.”


	3. Got So Much To Say But Can't Organize Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Soongyu  
> Tags: University AU (instead of high school!), Alcohol, House Party, Side Wonhao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've never done Soongyu before, so I'm sorry if it's terribly written ,, It was a little all over the place because of how I write. It's been a tough month and I haven't been able to do anywhere near as much as I've wanted so I'm sorry about that! This chapter is dedicated to sodakissed and Hobs!! please enjoy this my friends~ I'll have one more chapter and then I'll finish this fic off in the next camp session, so look forward to that!

Soonyoung tries his best. Really, he does. It’s just that whenever Mingyu is around, he can’t help but make a massive fool of himself.

Mingyu is taller, a million times more attractive, and his popularity is off the charts. To be honest, it’s kind of intimidating. Soonyoung isn’t anyone special, just some kid who likes to dance and wants to make a career out of it. His roommate is always trying to tell him that all university students are like that, but Wonwoo’s a chemistry major. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. In the end, all that matters to Soonyoung is that Mingyu could not be further out of his league. He doesn’t care what anyone says. Soonyoung is a nerd. He likes to sing, he dances not only for school but also in his underwear when he’s home alone, and he’s just plain annoying. Wonwoo tells him to shut up all the time. Soonyoung is loud, especially when he’s talking about things he likes. Usually nobody else cares about these things. He’s positive that all of his friends are sick of hearing about Mingyu and how much he loves him. Soonyoung doesn’t know how they tolerate him. He wouldn’t be able to do it. He would definitely have punched himself in the face already. But Wonwoo just shakes his head, Jihoon has been dealing with it for ten years now, and nobody else is really around Soonyoung enough for it to bother them.

It’s not like he only has two friends. Well, he really doesn’t have very many. But he’s not a loner or anything. He makes sure he has some sort of social circle. Having nothing while away at school would have been a death wish. So yeah, Soonyoung has friends. He has Wonwoo, who really wasn’t given a choice, and Jihoon, who he’s known for a decade. Sometimes he hangs out with Chan to practice dances for class. The kid skipped a grade and ended up latching on to Soonyoung as his senior. He sees Jisoo sometimes, too. He’s older but likes to sing with Soonyoung on lonely Friday nights when he can’t pretend he isn’t upset for once in his life. 

You know. Normal stuff. University and all that.

In the end, to Soonyoung, all that matters about his life is that he has friends, he’s not failing classes, and he can continue to watch his long-standing crush from afar. He doesn’t dare approach Mingyu, because, well. He’s loud and annoying and a dance nerd. Mingyu is bright, beautiful, and becoming a teacher. He’s loud, but only when appropriate. It’s the popular guy kind of loud. He’s an extrovert to his core, or so it seems. Soonyoung doesn’t pretend to understand how the younger man’s brain or emotions work. Sometimes he sits and wonders, but he’s usually broken out of intense thinking sessions like that by--

“Soonyoung, come on, pay attention.” Wonwoo. Kind of like that. Oh yeah, Wonwoo came home. Soonyoung’s kind of been ignoring him. Sorry, Wonwoo.

“Sorry, what were you talking about, Wonwoo?” He at least has the decency to look apologetic.

“This weekend,” Wonwoo reminds him. “The party?” When he gets no answer, Wonwoo sighs. “Kwon Soonyoung, don’t tell me you forgot.” He gives an awkward chuckle and doesn’t protest when Wonwoo smacks him on the back of the head. “Kwon Soonyoung, you are clearly not prepared to meet my boyfriend. I mean, were you going to bring him something? You should be bringing him a gift.”

Soonyoung gives his roommate a blank look. “You want me to bring a gift. To the university party your boyfriend is throwing. Where nobody is going to care, we’re all going to get drunk, and you might not even make it home.” Wonwoo’s ears turn red as he considers what is being said.

“I guess when you put it like that,” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks up at Soonyoung from where his eyes moved to the floor and sighs. “Can you at least bring some decent beer? I love him, but his taste is awful.”

Soonyoung laughs at that. “Yeah, I can bring some decent beer to your boyfriend’s party.”

And bring decent beer he does, grabbing Wonwoo’s favourite brand from their local store and taking it to the apartment where the mystery boyfriend lives. When he knocks on the door, he expects someone completely foreign to open the door. If not, then Wonwoo. Not Kim Mingyu.

What is he doing here? Did Soonyoung get the wrong place? Did Wonwoo deliberately lead him into disaster? Why was Mingyu--

“Oh sweet, is that for us? Thanks, Soonyoung. Hao’s taste is really bad. This will save me tonight. Please. Come on in.” Mingyu steps aside to let him in and Soonyoung just sort of blindly steps forward. He stumbles a bit and prays to every deity that Mingyu doesn’t notice. It seems to work. Either that or Mingyu is just sparing Soonyoung’s dignity because he’s nice like that. He’s probably just being nice, Soonyoung is such a clumsy nerd around him--

“Nobody’s really here yet,” Mingyu’s voice breaks him from his train of thought. “I hope that’s okay.”

Soonyoung manages to nod and follow Mingyu inside to their proper apartment, not just the entryway. He trips a few more times, but not once does Mingyu point out his clear nerves or make fun of him. Soonyoung appreciates that.

When they make it into the kitchen, the night starts to blur a little. Wonwoo’s in there with someone who Soonyoung assumes is his boyfriend, something that is proven when Wonwoo holds his hand. Soonyoung lets himself get carried away in making sure this Minghao guy is a valid fit for Wonwoo. He almost forgets that Mingyu is there. Then people start pouring in and everyone has a drink in their hands. It’s a party, that’s for sure. Soonyoung is trying to convince Wonwoo to let Minghap play Mario Kart with him when he gestures a little too much and spills his red solo cup all over himself. He’s more than a few drinks in. Soonyoung knows for a fact that he’s drunk at Wonwoo’s boyfriend’s house and that this could be a disaster, but he’s having too much fun to really care about consequences, least of all the alcohol soaking his shirt. Wonwoo, who is still sipping his first beer, is very sober and laughing at Soonyoung. Mingyu, who hasn’t touched a drink all night, is the one to help Soonyoung up and lead him toward their bathroom.

“Please tell me this isn’t a regular occurrence,” Mingyu begs with a sigh. Soonyoung is a little too far gone to properly comprehend what’s being said, but he still shakes his head.

“Gyu- can I call you Gyu?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “Gyu, I’m a little really super drunk. Just a bit.”

“Just a bit?” the younger man asks with a laugh.

Soonyoung nods. “Maybe a lot. But my point is, little drunk Soonyoung is really happy and clingy and clumsy and annoying. He’s a lot like normal, sober Soonyoung, except sober Soonyoung has a filter and drunk Soon does not.”

“What’s your point, Soonyoung?”

“Just that I’m sorry you have to put up with drunk Soonyoung. He sucks. Send him home before you get stuck with hungover Soonyoung. He’s an ass.”

Mingyu just laughs. “Soonyoung, it’s fine. I chose to be the one to help you up, you know. I put myself in this position. And,” Mingyu pauses. “I think you’re kind of cute like this, anyway.”

Soonyoung stares at him in shock for a few moments before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. “No you don’t, Mingyu. You’re just too nice to tell me that I’m being annoying and overly clingy, but thanks for the sentiment anyway.”

Mingyu tilts his head in a manner that makes Soonyoung think of a confused dog. “What are you talking about, Soonyoung? I don’t find you annoying or clingy. You’re happy, tired, and more than a little drunk. I get it.”

“Really?” Soonyoung isn’t convinced. He wraps his arms around one of Mingyu’s as they turn down a hall and arrive at their destination. “I’m not bothering you? Everyone always tells me I’m being annoying, or a bother, or childish. Especially when I’m drunk. And I know you’re super nice Mingyu, so don’t act like that doesn’t take a part in this too. Is that it? You feel bad for me because you’re so nice, and you want to help me?”

Mingyu sighs, entering the bathroom and gesturing for Soonyoung to sit down. He grabs a towel out of the cupboard before opening his mouth to speak. “Soonyoung, I’ve been watching you from afar for a little while now. I’ve known that Minghao and Wonwoo have been dating for even longer. Do you think Wonwoo doesn’t talk about you? He tells me how talented you are and how smart you are, but he says you lack confidence. I think I’m seeing that now, myself.” He takes a breath. “Can you help me out a little and pat yourself down so I’m not just patting your chest with a towel?” Soonyoung can only nod and accept the towel as he tries to process what Mingyu has told him. He knows Wonwoo? How? His drunk brain works overdrive to understand as he distractedly pats himself dry. “Soonyoung, I’m not just generally nice to you. I want to get to know you better. I know only what I’ve been told, and from that, you seem pretty cool. So why don’t we just talk? Become friends?” Soonyoung nods. That sounds nice. “Okay. Now that we’ve established that we can talk and I don’t find you annoying, I need you to stay here for a second, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Soonyoung nods again and Mingyu leaves the room. Okay, time to try and process. A conversation that long and deep brings a little more of his mind back to sobriety, but he’s still so confused. Wonwoo talks to Mingyu? About him? Wonwoo knew that Minghao and Mingyu lived together. The little shit. But what does this mean for Soonyoung’s long-standing, terribly ih him? That’s not how this works. Soonyoung doesn’t know how to feel about all of this. Mingyu knows things about him and doesn’t absolutely hate him. Mingyu doesn’t find him incredibly annoying. Mingyu maybe even likes Soonyoung and his company. What? Mingyu has been watching him? Soonyoung feels like he needs a few hours to process this, to think it all out and hope to understand, but he knows he doesn’t have that long. Mingyu will be back soon.

And as soon as the thought crosses his mind, there he is, in all his tall glory. “Soonyoung, I brought something for you.” He’s carrying a sweater. What’s going on? He tilts his head in confusion, probably looking just as much like a dog as Mingyu did earlier, but he can’t bring himself to care. Mingyu smiles, so he obviously is doing something right. “Your shirt is soaked, Soonyoung. I’m not going to let you wear it for the rest of the night when you can just as easily borrow a sweater of mine.” He holds out the hoodie to Soonyoung. It’s simple, clearly old and loved. Soonyoung doesn’t mind though, taking it with a small smile.

“Thank you, Mingyu.”

The younger man’s ears turn red. “Ah, it’s nothing. I’ll let you change, just give me your shirt after and I’ll wash it.” Soonyoung nods again and Mingyu leaves him to change.

As he’s changing, Soonyoung can’t stop thinking about the night and how it progressed. How did he get here? He isn’t sure, but what he does know is that he’s absolutely exhausted now. All he wants to do is climb into bed and sleep. He opens the door to hand MIngyu his shirt and leave the small bathroom, now changed. Soonyoung stands there holding his shirt, but Mingyu doesn’t seem to notice for a few moments, as he stands there looking at Soonyoung. When he notices, he takes the shirt with an apology, but Soonyoung stops him before he can leave.

“Thank you, again. I don’t want to seem like I just want to leave, but I’m really tired all of a sudden. I’m sorry, Gyu.” The nickname from earlier slips out and immediately Soonyoung regrets it. Mingyu doesn’t seem to mind, though, so he lets it be. 

“You can stay in my room if you want.” Mingyu seems shocked at the words that came out, but he doesn’t take them back.

“Oh. Thank you,” Soonyoung stutters a little but manages to get the words out. “I really appreciate it.”

Before he knows it, he’s in a pair of pajama pants that Mingyu loaned him, swimming in them almost as much as the sweater that really isn’t his size. As he climbs into Mingyu’s bed at the younger man’s insistence, there’s only one thought going through his mind. Well, more than one, but the one that’s most prominent is that he, Kwon Soonyoung, really loves Mingyu. He wiggles further under the blankets as Mingyu helps him get comfortable.

“Goodnight, Mingyu.” He doesn’t answer immediately, which leads to a silence Soonyoung feels the need to fill. His voice barely a whisper, he says something he almost regrets, but figures Mingyu doesn’t hear anyway. “I love you.”

Soonyoung lays there for what must be ten minutes of complete silence. He doesn’t hear a word from Mingyu, but he doesn’t hear him leave, either. Slowly, Soonyoung feels himself slipping into sleep. Just before it takes him completely, Mingyu responds.

“Goodnight, Soonyoung.” Something soft touches his forehead. He’s not conscious enough to figure out what it was. He barely hears the next sentence, but it burns in his head. “I love you, too.” They’re going to have an interesting conversation in the morning. He doesn’t hear Mingyu leave.


	4. What Is This Sensation, What Do I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Wonhao  
> Tags: Uni AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT, EVERYONE!!! CAMP NANO APRIL 2019 FINISHED!!!!  
> To anyone wondering what’s gonna happen to this fic, I’ll come back to it for the next camp session! I hope you’ll be ready.

Minghao thinks that if he can figure out where these weird feelings came from, he can stop them. Not that there’s anything wrong with them. Minghao has liked boys since he knew what liking anyone meant. This isn’t some straight boy gay panic. It’s a stressed dancer panic. Crushes are a distraction, and Minghao has a lot on his plate between biology and dance. He doesn’t need a cute chemistry major who’s a total book nerd to come in and screw up his plans.

He tried to talk to Mingyu about it a while ago, but his roommate only shrugged. “Sorry, Hao,” he had said. “I can’t offer much help in the romance department.” Minghao tried to tell him that romancing the guy wasn’t his problem, but he barely got his name out before his closest friend, a clear traitor, just walked away. Since then, Minghao has given up on asking others for help. Clearly they’re all useless.

So that leaves Minghao here. In the library, not focussing on his textbook in the slightest. How can he be expected to when, curled up in the window seat just across the room, is an absolute angel? His textbooks are spread out around him, but they aren’t the thing keeping his attention. No, what’s making the angel’s eyebrows furrow so cutely is some novel that he’s reading. Minghao can’t tell what it is from the distance, but apparently it’s good. He considers actually going and asking what the book is, but that means actually standing up and acknowledging the other man’s existence. It’s also almost guaranteed to make his already massive crush even worse. So no, Minghao isn’t going to get up and bother the chemistry major that he’s maybe more than a little in love with. Instead, he makes an effort to refocus his attention on his biology textbook. He has a test coming up and he’d rather not fail.

This tactic, of course, only works for so long before he can no longer comprehend any of the material he’s trying to learn. He slowly drops his head in defeat, accepting that he’ll just have to make his grade back on his next few assignments. He’s been resting his head on his table for a few minutes when a paper cup is placed in front of his face. He almost spills it onto his books when he jumps in surprise. He almost knocks it over again when he sees who brought him the drink.

“Hi, I’m sorry if this is super intrusive or personal, but you looked like you needed a bit of a pick me up. I could see you from the window and you looked really frustrated so I thought I’d grab you something from Starbucks. It’s just a hot chocolate but it’s better than nothing, right?” His deep voice resonates through Minghao’s body and, well. He’s never coming back from this crush, is he. But then his angel smiles, and it’s soft and maybe a little nervous and Minghao is a little in love and very, very gay. So gay. This man is so beautiful. 

It takes Minghao a minute to realize he’s kind of staring at the man, his personal saviour who just bought him a drink. It didn’t take long for the other man to notice the increasing, heavy awkwardness. Minghao tries his hardest not to flush when his angel laughs, breaking the silence.

“Uh, yes. This is better than diamonds right now, I swear. Thank you so much.” Minghao pauses, waiting for the older man to introduce himself. He figures it’s a little less embarrassing if he pretends he doesn’t know everything he can about the other man already. This way he can introduce himself and it’ll be all organic. Or something.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Jeon Wonwoo. You’re Xu Minghao, right?” Wonwoo’s tongue stumbles a little on the foreign sounds but he wins Minghao’s heart the moment he even tries to pronounce his Chinese birth name. Not only does his crush know and recognize him, but he’s making an effort to use his birth name. Most of his Korean friends use his Korean name, and he hears his English name often as well. But very few people call him Minghao.

He takes too long to notice his silence and the effect it’s having on Wonwoo. He stares at him for a few moments too long, but he doesn’t mean to. It’s just that the older man gives him so many conflicting feelings and he doesn’t know how to work them out, so he ends up staring in silence instead. Before he knows it, he’s completely spacing out again.

“Um, I’m sorry,” Wonwoo breaks the silence that’s descending upon them again. “I thought you were someone else. Wow, this is really weird, isn’t it? I’m so sorry for bothering you, I’ll go now. Have a nice day.”

“Wait!” Minghao calls out before he can talk himself out of it. Great, now he has to try and make actual real conversation with Wonwoo. Smooth, Minghao. He really isn’t thinking today, is he? “That’s me, I’m sorry. I’m just a little spaced out.” He gestures to the work spread out in front of him. “Studying, you know how it is.” 

Wonwoo simply nods with a smile. “Yeah, sometimes being a science major is really tough. You’re a biology major, right?”

Minghao is going to explode. His crush knows his major? What kind of world is this? He manages to nod without outwardly losing his mind. Wonwoo knows so much about him. It’s more than he could ever hope for. “What’s your major?” Thankfully his voice doesn’t crack.

“Chemistry.” Minghao nods, pretending again as if he didn’t already know. “Hey, can I sit?” It’s now that he notices Wonwoo has all of his books with him. He doesn’t look like he wants to go back to the window nook any time soon. Minghao considers his options before nodding. “Thanks, Minghao.” There’s the cute stumbling over the foreign syllables again. “Am I saying that right? I know most people call you Myungho or Milo, but I thought it would be nice to call you by your birth name. I know I prefer it. But that’s only if I’m not butchering it. Am I?”

That’s so cute. Minghao almost forgets it’s a question he’s expected to answer, but within a few seconds Wonwoo starts to look worried and Minghao quickly reassures him. “No, no it’s fine! Your pronunciation isn’t perfect but it’s the thought that counts.” Minghao sends him a smile and the look on Wonwoo’s face is brighter than the sun itself. “You know,” he continues. “I know you just sat down, but what do you say we go somewhere else? Maybe I’ll be able to focus better outside of the library.” He ends it with a slightly awkward laugh. He’s awkward, yes, but he also thinks that maybe if he’s casual about it, Wonwoo might just say yes.

“Sounds great.” Wonwoo shoots him a heart-stopping smile before gathering his things again. “Did you want to get food, or go somewhere else? Because food might be a good idea, and then we could head back to my dorm? I took a few chemistry classes and I’m a huge nerd, so maybe I’ll be able to help you out.”

Wow. Jeon Wonwoo is inviting him back to his dorm? This is unbelievable. This is amazing. This is more than he could have ever hoped for. He needs to answer him.

“Yeah, I think that sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/multi_hime)   
>  [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/multi_hime)


End file.
